Sweet Is The Night Life
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Jace and Clary are training together when he decides to ask if she wishes to go to a party with him. Clary happily agrees, and goes to Isabelle to prepare. In the end; Jace and Clary go to the party with Magnus, Alec, Simon and Izzy. Rated T for my own paranoia, only light language and kissing. Romances include: Jace/Clary (Clace), Magnus/Alec, and Simon/Isabelle. Two shot.


**AN: This is going to be a two-shot. I wrote this while watching Bones; the episode about Sweets' past. If you watch the show, I just wrote a story about Sweet's past, which you might enjoy. The link can be found on my profile. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, and review. The next chapter should be added within the next few days; maybe a little later depending on inspiration. I have a lot of school work to do as well; which I have been putting off in order to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Mortal Instruments_, and all rights go to Cassie Clare and her people. I am making no money from this.**

"Jace!" I giggled as he tickled my sides mercilessly.

His hands roamed my sides swiftly, his fingers skilled in reaching every spot that would make me squeal beneath him. No matter how much I wriggled and screamed, Jace still refused to relent from tickling me. He had me pinned beneath his toned torso, one of his hands keeping mine held above my head, leaving me defenseless. Jace used his legs to pin my own, keeping me from kicking myself free. It seemed as if there was no escape for me, Jace persistent upon continuing this method of torchure.

"Jace," I begged breathlessly.

I found that my sides were sore, most likely due to my non-stop laughing. My stomach also hurt, the muscles spasming steadily with every one of his touches. Every breath coming in short, before quickly being blown back out, never being held in for more then a couple seconds at a time. The giggles escaping my mouth were no longer remotely normal, some barely audible with my exhausted and erratic breaths.

"Had enough yet?" Jace asked huskily, laughter barely hidden in his tone.

What did he think? He had been tickling me for five minutes now, with no stop. I was breathless, his hands the reason for that. Did Jace think that I enjoyed being tickled? Of course not, he knew I found it degrading and defining. Some may call being tickled 'Uplifting' or, 'exhilarating', and I was certainly not one of those people. In fact, if it had been anyone except Jace, I would have hated them for doing what he is doing to me right now. But, he _is_ Jace, so I found myself tempted to instantly forgive him.

"Yes." I began, puncturing the word with a trademark giggle.

"I." Another laugh, and a shaky intake of breath.

"Have." Finished by a ear-piercing squeal.

Jace only shook his head. "I don't think you have. Clary, you look to be having quite a bit of fun down there."

"I'm not." I said, relishing in the feeling of Jace temporarily pausing his assault.

"Really? Somehow I don't find that convincing..." he said, leaning down a little, his face only inches from mine.

Damn. He almost had me right there. Almost.

His lips were tantalizing me, their closeness quickly breaking down my walls and reserve. Glancing up at them, I couldn't help but want hem to be touching my own. Jace was seemingly perfect, his lips no exception. They were perfectly proportional to the rest of his face, and had a lovely shape to them. They were so soft, yet strong and experienced. Being kissed by Jace was like nothing else I have ever known. It was amazing, and I wanted it to be happening now.

I somehow managed to keep my cool, temporarily. "Hmmm? And why would that be?"

Jace laughed at that. "I don't know, maybe its that grin on your face."

Foolishly, I looked down towards where my mouth was. Of course, I was unable to see whether I was grinning or not. Human eyes did not permit me to see my lips. I should have known that, seeing that Jace was almost always playing with me, and how that was a simple fact in life that everyone knew. Hell, even babies knew that...

"Got 'ya!" Jace stated enthusiastically, now grinning impishly himself.

"Yeah, you did. What are you planning to do about it?" I challenged.

His grin became much more demonic at that moment, quickly turning into a smirk, showing off his white teeth, including his single chipped canine.

"This.." Jace said, before moving his hands back towards my body, tickling me once again.

"No!" I squealed, my voice suddenly being buried in a fit of giggles.

His hands roamed my body for the second time this morning, only this time he stopped in a reasonable amount of time, quickly pulling his hands away from me entirely. "Clary?"

His voice was now serious, the grin now removed from his face. "Yeah?"

"Well.." He began, stuttering a little. Jace never stuttered.

"Is everything okay, Jace? What's wrong?" I asked urgently, suddenly worried.

"Well there's this party tonight..." He began, still nervous for some reason. I had no idea why, he was used to talking to girls; most of which prettier then I.

"Yeah?" I asked, amusement making its way into my tone. Was Jace actually scared that I would reject him?

"Would you... Like to go with me?" Jace blurted suddenly.

I pretended to think it over, holding my chin and looking up at the ceiling.

"Sure." I said when I thought he had suffered enough from the suspense.

"Sure? Really, is that all you have?" Jace asked, hand on his chest, feigning hurt.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess I will go with you."

He shook his head. "I can't believe you, but anyway, Isabelle is waiting to dress you up. You should go meet her unless you want her to haul you down there. But, it's up to you. I rather have you here, and have my wicked ways with you, but..."

"Jace!" I said indignantly in response to the innuendo.

"Okay, okay. But seriously, I told her to dress you up for the party." He said the last part slowly, gauging my reaction.

"You _asked_ her to?! Jace! How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me!" I said sarcastically, knowing he did it to help, not to make me suffer through a makeover.

"Sorry, she insisted. Good luck with her." He turned around then, and started to walk away, with only a wave for a goodbye.

I would not tolerate that. "Jace, forgetting something?" I asked teasingly, waiting for a kiss.

"Nope, don't think so." He said, pausing mid-step but not turning around.

"You sure?"

"Yep. I would have given you a kiss, but I figured you wouldn't want one. After all, you said, 'I guess I will go', and made it sound like you really could care less about it. So, off I go, and off you go. Bye, Clary."

Butt. I can't believe him. But, then again, he's Jace. When do I ever know what goes through his mind, and what he is about to do?

Jace soon disappeared around the corner, leaving me alone to walk the short distance to Isabelle's room in the institute. Having trained her for a few weeks, and lived here for a whole week, I knew my way around the institute. It was only coincidence that Jace and I were across the hall from each other; a decent distance from any other one of the shadow hunters. We were in one of the more secluded areas of the institute, which I was yet to find a flaw in.

Isabelle's room was near Alec's, to no one's surprise. They were brother and sister, so it made sense that they would be near each other, and around Max and their parents, Robert and Maryse, whenever they were home.

Nearing Isabelle's door, I spotted Alec in the hallway. I waved and walked over to him.

"Hey, Alec. Heading out?" I asked him nicely.

Although Alec and I hadn't originally taken a liking to each other, we were now decent friends. He now knew that he had never liked Jace, and was okay with my infatuation with him. Ever since he had hooked up with the warlock, Magnus, his true personality has shone through. Alec is now quite happy and bubbly, which is a complete one-eighty from how he was when I first met him.

"Hey, Clary. Yeah, I have to get a suit for the party. Magnus doesn't approve of my current style choices. Did Jace invite you?"

"Yeah, he's making Izzy take care of my appearance." I said glumly, hanging my head theatrically.

Alex laughed lightly. "I'm not entirely surprised. He likes the way Izzy dresses you; if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun shopping with Magnus!" I said gleefully, walking away towards his sister's door.

"Thanks." Alec said sarcastically, walking away towards the elevator.

"See 'ya later, Alec!"

"Bye, Clary!"

I knocked twice on Isabelle's door, and the answer was almost instantaneous.

"Clary, you came! I thought I would have to fetch you!"

~Lovely little line break here. Only those with the sight can see it ;)~

Isabelle had taken an hour on my hair and makeup. To make matters worse, or in Jace's case, better, she had picked out my outfit. And, I will openly admit that it is exceptionally skimpy, yet sexy.

The dress was lovely shade of red, a vibrant cherry. It was strapless, and only came down half-thigh. Sparkles were laces throughout, giving it a girly flair. My heels matched the dress nicely, and gave me some extra height. I had to admit, Izzy made me look good. The outfit was uncomfortable, but I guess that's the price of fashion these days.

"Jace will love you in this." Isabelle stated.

"I know. But, he loves any girl in a skimpy dress." I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"Not the way he loves you. You know that right?" She became serious saying that, her eyes boring into mine as if they were seeking the answer themselves.

"You don't know that! Oh gosh, Clary! I can see it in your eyes! You don't think Jace loves you! Why?!" She said loudly, surprise in her tone.

She was right, too. I didn't think that Jace loved me, or found me beautiful. Hell, I didn't even find myself pretty. I was average, and short. Nerdy. Crimson hair, green eyes, and five foot one. There were much prettier girls then me, much better female shadow hunters. Tall blondes, some probably smarter then I. Girls that were perfect enough to be with Jace. I was far from it. I figured it was only a matter of time before Jace left me, claiming to have never loved me. That would be a sad day, but a true one; I thought so anyway.

"Clary!" Izzy exclaimed, exasperated.

"Wait here. I mean it." She commanded, pointing her finger at me.

"Okay." I said, just as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

~Another pretty little line break here. Anyone see it?~

The door opened five minutes later, but it wasn't Isabelle at the door. It was Jace.

I jumped up, exited yet curious. "Jace?"

"Clary, I love you. You know that right?" He asked suddenly, concern on his features.

"Yeah, of course, Jace." I whispered softly, knowing it was lie.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Isabelle was right. You don't see it. Come on, we have the party to go to, and by the end of it, I promise you will know how much I love you."

He walked up to me, giving me a kiss before grabbing my hand. His kiss was sweet, yet passionate, as if he was announcing his love for me; using his lips. It had only lasted for a few seconds, yet that was all he gave. I didn't feel like this was enough; but when did I ever get tired of kissing Jace?

He lead me downstairs, where we met up with Simon, Alec, Izzy, and Magnus. Alec and Magnus were wearing matching suits, that were maroon in color. It became obvious that the warlock had picked out the outfits; as they were actually stylish. Both of the men had their hair gelled, with a few sparkles in their hair, only accenting the fact that Magnus was responsible for their ensemble.

Surprisingly, Izzy and Simon were wearing different colors, that clashed. Isabelle's magenta dress looked quite bad with his teal-green suit. It soon became obvious that Simon had gotten ready last minute, and hadn't followed her instruction. I was surprised she was still in his arms, kissing him, after that.

"Ready?" I asked everyone, relishing in the feeling of Jace's arm around my shoulder.

I got a few nods in response, before the group slowly exited the building; the six of us walking out into the street, hailing a taxi that would bring us to the party.

**AN: There it is. Like I said earlier; there will be one more chapter. Please review, thanks for reading.**


End file.
